


Young Gods

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a god that was split in two. Twins, of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written late 2007.

At first, the duality was blurred. They were one. One thought, one creation, one everything.

Later, that one became two. Two became opposites, balanced, and yet still utterly the same. Chaos, life, order, destruction. 

Order and destruction was one half. Light, pale, withdrawn from it all and watchful in a keen way that failed to understand the nuances of everything. 

Chaos and life was the other. Dark hair, a quick smile and adventurousness made themselves into something that was integral to the needs that the role became.

They were both male. There was no avoiding that when they were created as one from nothing, to become what the other was not. Gender was nothing to the timelessness of such beings, as many such things were nothing and changed on a whim, should that whim ever occur.

In the beginning, their differences were of no consequence. In the beginning, they were never separated, and things were as they should have been. 

Unfortunately, as things always tended to be, there was, one day, a human girl. The girl had the green eyes of Order, the quick laugh of Chaos, and Chaos, sadly, was well intrigued.

Order, Sephiroth, could not let it go. 

Zack, thereafter, would learn that he could not apologize for things that only highlighted what he was. 

There was no apology, no forgiveness, and suddenly two who only loved resumed the duality of their natures. The love didn't die... but there was no escaping the hate that the distance fostered over the centuries. 

The young make mistakes. 

Sometimes those mistakes carry well into the time when a being is fully grown, and sometimes, they were never mistakes at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly realized on checking where this was posted that I never posted this chapter. So. Enjoy the unseen piece.

One moment, he was minding his own business, going about the process of collecting a nice little collection of things he could offer up to the temple matrons to use for dinner, his mother included in the lot, and the next, his arms were empty while he was sprawled on the floor, a heavy weight pressing down on his back as distinct hands ruffled his hair.

He could honestly say he wasn't pleased, and only luck had him able to see his dinner offerings rolling away from him instead of him seeing stars. Sadly, this was a more typical train of events than he really wanted to admit, and that 'luck' was something more like 'practice'. "Zack, get off me, and I swear by the gods if you leer and say something lewd about that, I'll make you regret it."

"Spiiiike! Why do you always have to go and kill all my fun like that?" He could almost hear the pout in the voice of the man sitting on him, but all he could do was sigh, swatting at the fingers trying to shape his hair to fit the nickname. 

"Because you do things like that. Get off of me, you chaos driven brute." When swatting didn't get the point across clearly enough, his elbow did, the whine almost sweet considering the fact that it was accompanied by the man rolling away in mock pain. It made him snort, even if it was amusing. More so than he'd admit out loud, it would only encourage the guy. "Oh quit faking already. Whiner."

"Say you love me and I might." All signs on agony were gone as fast as they'd come, and when he glanced over, all that greeted him was a cheery smile. 

He really hated that the man could do that. "Hmmm, how about no?" Using his head as a brace, he pushed up to his feet, sighing as he took in the full extent of the scatter. How the hell was he supposed to draw his God's favor if his friend was always mucking it up? He knew they didn't follow the same god, something he would be eternally grateful for, but did the man have to embody his so well?

In the end, it didn't really matter. His friend was his friend, and that was about how that was going to sum itself up. It wasn't like the guy couldn't go somewhere else if he got fed up with his sense of order after all. Even if he did whine. "Do you need me to help collect everything?" Thrown by the offer, he gave the man a sideways look, apparently prompting him to continue. "I mean, I know I made the mess, and you were starting to look a bit fit to kill for a second there. What d'you say?"

He hesitated, not because he wouldn't appreciate it, but because it was Zack. Zack made anything like chores stretch on for a small eternity. He always had. "...Sure." But he was already late, and a few more minutes wouldn't make any difference now. 

Unfortunately. 

Turning his attention to the scattered ingredients, he started to gather them back up. Predictably, what should have taken a couple minutes stretched into an hour. His mother, of course, was far from amused.


End file.
